User talk:Iamschool
Hi Iamschool -- we are excited to have Fourplayer Podcast Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks school. Just updating the podcast from what I've added/changed on 4PlayerPodcast.com/wiki Suggestion Wouldn't it be easier to create a template(s) for the lists of podcasts and past played games in order for users/viewers to access it more freely and easily? that could also include different articles for each month which will allow others to include more specific information about each month's "happenings". --Joseqq09 21:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :What kind of templates and articles did you have in mind exactly? Iamschool 23:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::There are certain types of game series played on 4PP, viewers or fans of a certain series can be able to access a page just for that game series. It can also include a description of each game played and the links for each game broadcasted to watch, also quotes or screenshots, even reviews by the players on the game. --Joseqq09 17:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, this is something I have put thought to before. 4PP's content isn't very text-based, so something like direct quotes (from podcasts) would be quite the task. But maybe something like watch links (if played live), podcasts on which the game in question is discussed (working on descriptions for the older podcasts), and blog posts would be less daunting. Unless you know of a better method than manually creating the pages? Iamschool 18:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Some examples could be the Fatal Frame series which they've played, or Hitman, Red Faction, F.E.A.R., Tomb Radier, Resident Evil, and so on. I can create templates for each one, with name of developers, publishers... etc. similar to those on other wikis. Also a page only for the Extra Life Charity Marathon 2008 with specific information on which games were played, or a Marathons page for all the marathons they have done or will do which is my first choice. --Joseqq09 18:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. Feel free to make a page to give me a better idea about how you want to implement this. Iamschool 20:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just created this one as an exmaple: Hitman. There are many changes that can be done, it is just a rough draft. --Joseqq09 00:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I like the idea, I am just not sure about how to fill and maintain the content. What would be the source for each section? Iamschool 01:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Unfortunately the only source for the content is from the videos played, would you consider it a source? if it is okay, then there would be no problem and i could start adding actual content, i don't think i would be really able to describe what they do on the games, so i would not like to write gameplay information, the video seems to be self-explanatory. In the case of podcast information, the dialogue can be typed. And screenshots of images is no real problem. --Joseqq09 03:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think it would be extremely hard, if possible at all, to do this for each game they play due to the huge volume of games they play. Plus it would require a lot of detailed referencing of audio sources (a source that is hard to pick out the best information from). Iamschool 20:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I know it would, it is time consuming. Some content may be sourced from the 4PP blog, and I know it might not be enough. In that case you tell me, should a page be created for game series played on 4PP and should text content be included? Joseqq09 21:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC)